


Libertà Riguadagnata

by BlaCkreed4, deerna, KyrieFortune



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4, https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerna/pseuds/deerna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyrieFortune/pseuds/KyrieFortune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stava correndo, scappava il più lontano possibile da quelli che erano stati i suoi carcerieri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Libertà Riguadagnata

Faceva terribilmente freddo quella notte. Aveva nevicato qualche giorno prima e in quel momento la temperatura era scesa tanto da trasformarla in ghiaccio opaco che ricopriva tutto col suo candore.  
Il silenzio era totale, tranne che per lo scricchiolio dei passi di Jake.  
Stava correndo, scappava il più lontano possibile da quelli che erano stati i suoi carcerieri.  
Indossava una camicia pesante e un paio di pantaloni strappati sul fondo, ai piedi aveva un paio di stivali logori e sulle spalle un mantello di lana grezza. Non era proprio l’abbigliamento ideale per quel clima così rigido, avrebbe dovuto restare vicino al fuoco per non morire assiderato, ma se fosse rimasto al campo lo avrebbero venduto come schiavo.  
Era riuscito a rompere gli anelli delle catene grazie al freddo e ad un sasso appuntito, facendo silenziosamente per non svegliare i suoi carcerieri. Purtroppo, però, quando si era allontanato dal fuoco, aveva calpestato un ramoscello secco, che si era rumorosamente spezzato.  
Gli uomini che lo avevano catturato si erano svegliati di soprassalto e Jake si era messo a correre nella foresta buia per seminarli.  
Sapeva di lasciare tracce fin troppo visibili nella neve, ma non poteva rallentare né tantomeno fermarsi per cancellarle, altrimenti lo avrebbero catturato di nuovo.  
L’aria gelida gli sferzava il viso arrossato dal freddo e dalla fatica, gli entrava dolorosamente nei polmoni e ne usciva in sbuffi di vapore che gli coprivano gli occhi, impedendogli di vedere chiaramente dove stava andando. Sperava solo di non andare a sbattere contro qualcosa o non inciampare o sarebbe stata la fine.  
La sua corsa fu arrestata bruscamente da un improvviso cedimento del terreno.   
Il dolore lancinante della caviglia rotta per un secondo spazzò via ogni pensiero e ogni paura dalla sua mente terrorizzata, ma riuscì a riprendersi in fretta, trascinandosi verso le pareti della trappola e schiacciandosi nelle ombre più scure, pregando di non essere visto.   
Era sicuramente una trappola; le pareti erano lisce, ben compattate, e l'apertura era almeno un metro di diametro; era profonda, e anche se non avesse avuto una caviglia malandata non sarebbe riuscito ad arrampicarsi fuori. Era completamente spacciato. La sua vita era finita, di nuovo. Sarebbe stato ricatturato e venduto.  
"Jake!" sibilò una voce sopra di lui.  
Jake guardò, e forse aveva preso una botta in testa cadendo, perchè all'imboccatura della trappola, il viso illuminato dal verde chiarore di una lanterna di lucciole, avvolta nella sua solita armatura di cuoio scuro e in una pelle di lupo argentata, c'era Isabelle. Quella fu la prima volta che il volto della sua amica non fu un buon segno. Cosa gli sarebbe successo, ora? Forse, lei era con i suoi carcerieri e non sapeva chi fosse il prigioniero? O peggio, lo sapeva? O era una coincidenza che gli avrebbe potenzialmente salvato la vita per qualche giorno in più?  
"Tirami fuori!" urlò Jake "Non riesco ad uscire!".  
"Jake, sei davvero tu?" i suoi occhi erano spalancati per la sorpresa "Ho ricevuto l'allarme ma non credevo che...".  
"Lo so, lo so... non so che ti hanno detto" tentò di giustificarsi, lei lo avrebbe ascoltato, lei avrebbe capito... "Ma sono innocente, non ho fatto niente di quello che dicono".  
La sorpresa lasciò spazio al dubbio, lo vide nella maniera in cui lo socchiuse e indietreggiò dal ciglio della trappola. Il pensiero di essere davvero spacciato si fece largo nel suo cuore - la sua unica speranza era l'amicizia con Isabelle, per quanto non fosse chissà quale rapporto.  
Una lunga corda scese fino ai suoi piedi. "Tieni" Isabelle gli disse "e sbrigati a nasconderti dietro questo cespuglio; dirò loro che un animale ha fatto scattare per sbaglio la botola".  
Con il piede rotto, non sapeva quanto sarebbe durato fuori nella natura, e non avrebbe potuto affidarsi ad Isabelle, non poteva rischiare. Cosa sarebbe successo dopo, non poteva saperlo, ma forse quel primo gesto gli avrebbe dato la forza mentale di riconquistare la sua libertà.


End file.
